


【团兵】他与猫9

by Elecesis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R18请注意背后~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】他与猫9

9

变成人类的样子一点也没有减轻发情的热度，利威尔咬牙，伸手拉过床上的毛毯盖在身上挡住重要的部位，用手撑起身体坐起来。  
身体很热，没有什么力气，但是还没到什么都做不了的地步。  
发情是从前几天就开始了的，但是因为好几天都没跟艾尔文有过多接触，加上能与他相性的猫实在是少，所以他并没有什么征兆。而因为考虑到艾尔文是人类，就连昨天晚上在体内升腾的热度都被他忽略了。  
波长吻合的话，就会增强发情。利威尔还以为会是小镇上某只跟他相性的猫，完全没想到跟他相性的不是猫，而是艾尔文。  
此时艾尔文坐在他身边，稍微靠近一些，他就能闻到对方身上散发出的气味，感觉很甜。  
艾尔文触碰着他的尾巴，眼睛里有些犹疑。他轻吸了一口气。  
他应该知道自己进入发情期了。  
“…你不用勉强自己。我的情况…很快就会过去了。”利威尔说，喉咙很干，声音沙哑。  
“勉强自己从来不是我的强项。”  
“…我是在发情，但是你……”  
“哦，利威尔，你难道不知道吗，喜欢的人就在自己眼前，男人随时随地都在发情。”艾尔文的手抚上利威尔的脸颊，“只是我不知道你愿不愿意。你知道，我不是【Erwin】。”  
利威尔的瞳孔猛地一缩，别过脸去。  
“……是吗。那你好好休息吧。”艾尔文眼中的神色暗淡下去，他收回手，站起来转身想走出卧室。  
那股香甜的味道一离开鼻尖，体内的火苗似乎更加难耐了。确实，就算不跟艾尔文做，等待身体的热度慢慢褪去也并非不是个办法。但是。  
“……我没那么说。”等利威尔发现的时候，他已经抓住了艾尔文的手腕。对方回过头来，对上他的目光。利威尔移开视线，“窗帘……拉一下。”  
艾尔文怔了怔，那双海蓝色的眼睛弯起来，他把利威尔的手放到唇边吻了一下，利威尔的身体立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“好。”  
艾尔文拉上窗帘，房间里立刻陷入了黑暗。  
因为并不是以猫的形态出现在黑暗中，所以他的夜视能力也跟人类没有什么差别。现在他的眼睛暂时还没有适应黑暗，他只能靠听觉来判断发生了什么。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音响起，他想艾尔文大概是在脱衣服。  
接着，艾尔文温热的手掌贴上了他胸前的皮肤，他一抬眼，便对上了对方那双如水的眼睛——那是黑暗中唯一明亮的地方。  
那样的明亮很好看，跟真实看到的大海有些不同，但是跟书上印的那种叫航拍图的照片一模一样。  
体内的欲望一点点升腾，利威尔看着那双倒映着自己的面孔的眼睛，问自己，真的只是因为欲望，所以接受了艾尔文吗？  
这是否是对【Erwin】的一种背叛？他不知道，因为他们明明是同一个人。  
“怎么了？”艾尔文温润的嗓音响起，一阵微弱的电流刺激着利威尔的大脑。  
他摇摇头，手腕突然被抓住，触上了对方的胸口。  
心跳声。  
剧烈的心跳声。声音越来越大，从掌心处传来，冲击着他的鼓膜。  
他倏地要收回手，却被更用力的按住，心口的皮肤被对方的另一只手触碰，他的全身僵硬起来。  
心跳加速。  
他的手，艾尔文的手。  
两个人的心跳。  
犹如心灵的对话。  
视野渐渐清晰，艾尔文贴近他，嘴唇压上了他的唇瓣。  
双唇重叠，他被艾尔文细细地含吻着，体内的热度仿佛在叫嚣着更多，他忍不住探出舌头回应，立刻被对方含住，吮吸。而此时艾尔文的手已经从他的胸口移到了胸前的凸起，指尖不轻不重地掠过乳尖，带起一阵阵让他的皮肤颤栗的刺激感。  
“啊…不……”接吻的间隙漏出的声音又被尽数堵了回去，他很少在接吻的时候感觉无法呼吸，但是嘴唇已经感觉到有一点麻痹了，可能是已经被亲肿了。这让他不得不把艾尔文稍微推开，口腔里被牵出一根细细的银丝，艾尔文的动作停了下来。  
利威尔有点不知所措地收回手。“…我嘴唇肿了，别亲了。”  
艾尔文会意地笑笑，倾身吻他颈间的皮肤，那只手又捏了捏他胸前的凸起，另一只手探到毛毯下面，触上了半抬起的性器。一阵酥麻涌上尾巴，利威尔咬紧了嘴唇。  
“有感觉吗？”  
利威尔没有说话，只是拧了一下艾尔文的手臂。  
对方手上的动作一下子停了下来，体内的热度还在继续上升，利威尔突然又有一点后悔。但不过片刻，对方就直接把他推倒在床上，倾身过来，伸出舌头卷住了他的突起。  
下半身辣的厉害，那只手的指尖滑过前端的秘处，轻轻抚弄他的敏感处。利威尔有点忍不住，动了动腰，那人的手又把他缠得更紧。他没了办法，咬不住呻吟，别扭地哼哼两声。艾尔文似乎很满意，又更贴近他一些，不停舔弄他的已经挺立的乳头，这时，他胸前的那只手就在另一边的突起处轻轻一按。  
“————！唔…哈…………”  
就连背脊也冒出汗来，尾巴上的毛已经因为不间断的快感而膨了起来，艾尔文拨开他身上的毛毯，放开他的乳头，嘴唇一路向下滑，忽然在肚脐附近停了下来。  
“你受伤了。”他抚上那块刚刚无意中碰到的，擦破了的皮，“是刚刚摔倒时擦伤的吗？”  
利威尔有点难受地扭了一下腰，催促道，“…那点小伤，舔舔就好了。”  
然而艾尔文并不满足他，只是轻轻吻了吻被擦伤的那处皮肤，舌尖轻触伤口，利威尔僵直了身体。  
伤口被舔过的快感远比之前的要来得强烈。艾尔文的舌尖描摹着伤口的形状，手上的动作却不停，把他的上面和下面都弄得湿腻腻的。  
利威尔觉得自己完全落入了艾尔文的掌中，而他只能闭着眼睛承受。  
不知被舔了多久的伤口，当利威尔再次睁开眼睛时，身上的人正用一种极其怜惜的目光看着他的身体。他的手在他的全身游走，停留在手臂，胸口，腹部。  
“…看什么？”利威尔好不容易才说出一句话。  
“这些伤疤，都是‘巨人’留下的吗？”  
“……有些是，还有些…是跟别人打斗的时候的吧。”  
利威尔以为他要说什么，却没想到过了一会儿，他就只是问：“痛不痛？”  
“…什么？”  
“受了这么多伤，痛不痛？”  
利威尔突然无法跟艾尔文对视，他别过头去。“…要做就做，废话那么多。”  
艾尔文眼光一闪，低下头把他的性器含进了嘴里。  
一阵柔软而濡湿的触感包裹了他，他长吸了一口气，对方的舌头舔舐着他，口腔里的粘膜因为吞吐而时不时擦过顶端，他感觉到自己在对方口中又胀大了几分。  
“不…要……”  
细微到可以忽略的抵抗。艾尔文却停下来，在黑暗中用一双眼睛盯着他，直把他盯得心虚。  
“不要吗？那我停下了？”  
“…………”  
利威尔咬了咬牙，喉间好不容易才挤出了一个“不”字，艾尔文才又开始吞吐起他欲望的中心。  
“…………够了，唔………啊…”  
一层薄薄的水汽已经覆上了他的双眼，他一眨眼，那些水珠就从他眼角滑出来，顺着脸骨的弧度滑下，润湿了头发尖。艾尔文终于放开了他，直起身，开始细细舔起了自己的手指。  
利威尔看看他的下身，他也已经硬的不行，前端不停渗出透明的液体来，却还是认真地帮他坐着扩张。不知道为什么，利威尔觉得有点别扭。  
像是感动，又像是喜欢。  
把几根手指都舔湿后，他的指尖抵上了那个紧致的穴口。  
尽管处于发情期，但那地方毕竟许久不用了，利威尔的身体还是不由自主地僵硬了起来，背部顺势弓起，艾尔文停下了动作。  
“…很难受吗？”  
利威尔没有回答，只是闭着眼睛，尾巴绷得很紧。  
沉默了一会，艾尔文突然贴上来，像猫一样咬住了他的耳朵，然后用一只手紧紧环住他的背，安抚一般来回抚摸，另一只手的指尖仍然试着往里推进。  
“放松。”低沉而喑哑的话语，利威尔不由得稍稍放松了一些。  
一瞬间，手指滑了进去。  
“…………啊…”毫无防备的喘息从唇边漏出，利威尔的手指抓紧了床单。  
里面很热，蠕动的肉壁绞上手指，利威尔开始摇晃起尾巴，每当指尖往里埋进一些，狭窄的甬道就像要阻止它前进一样紧紧缠住它。  
“…………你可以，不用扩张得那么仔…细…………嗯……”疼痛和快感冲击着他，说话时他甚至会不小心咬到舌头。  
“不行，太紧了。”艾尔文增加了一根手指，这次里面似乎比第一次更容易将它容纳，接着，艾尔文的声音又响起，“我不想你受伤。”  
两根手指不时搔刮着他的内壁，仅是压抑声音和喘息利威尔就已经用尽了全力，发情中的情欲一波接一波地刺激着大脑，然后他感受到那两根手指在某个地方用力一压。  
“————————呜…！”  
艾尔文舔舔嘴唇，“…是这里吗。”他抽出手指，凉飕飕的空气一下子钻进了后庭的秘处，一张一合的穴口仿佛在叫嚣着更多，他的尾巴不由得倒竖了起来。  
对方抓起那根尾巴，咬进嘴里，柔软的毛发充满口腔的不适感并没有让他皱起眉头，他把自己的灼热抵住了他的穴口。  
“唔…放开…………啊…”只是无谓的挣扎，利威尔早就意识到了。  
艾尔文掰开他臀部的软肉，扶着自己的灼热缓缓往里顶进，手掌触到的皮肤多已经是汗涔涔的，他轻咬着那根柔软的尾巴，拉开了利威尔的大腿，往后按压至他能看到那个地方的全部的程度。  
但是真枪实弹的东西毕竟跟手指不同，前端刚刚没入窄处，利威尔就疼得连脚趾头都蜷了起来。  
“……放松。”  
提枪上阵的艾尔文似乎也有点急，他的呼吸比刚刚更粗重了一些，见利威尔的身体还是很僵硬，他下意识地拍了一下对方的屁股。  
利威尔：“……”  
艾尔文：“……”  
这是以前他和【Erwin】做爱的时候，对方最习惯的让他放松的方式。  
他看向利威尔，对方也正看着他。  
对方的手忽然伸向他的脸颊，轻声叫道：“……【Erwin】…………”  
他一顿，那双海蓝色的眼中忽然流露出一种复杂的情感，并非是悲伤或是惋惜，而是更深沉更沉重的——  
仿佛感受到了共鸣，利威尔的胸口很痛。  
他俯下身，再次捕获了利威尔的嘴唇，把剩下的话语都堵在他的喉咙里。  
一只手搂着利威尔的背，另一只手覆上他的尾巴根部，慢慢撸动，引起身下的人一阵颤栗。他的舌头舔过他的牙齿，下身继续往里推进。  
“唔…………！别…………”  
这下利威尔真的有点喘不过气来了，不仅敏感的尾巴被逗弄着，上面和下面都得不到喘息的机会，他偏开头，刚吸进一口新鲜空气，想尽量说点什么来抵抗一下，像是怕他再喊出【Erwin】的名字似的，艾尔文又追了上来，吻住了他。  
艾尔文的进入十分缓慢，那种要将他吞噬殆尽的炙热灼烧着他，对方的手再次来到他的身下，覆上顶住他腹部的下体。  
快感淹没了他，体内的软肉被牵动，他实在喘不过气来，将艾尔文的胸膛推开一些。  
艾尔文不做声，他的嘴唇也有点红，下身顶了顶利威尔，毫无防备的他泄露出了一声呻吟。  
“…………嗯……”  
“全部进来了。你看。”他又顶了一下，这下就连圆鼓鼓的囊袋都撞到了他的臀肉。  
“唔……等…”  
“等什么？我可等不及了。”他的一只手压上利威尔的腹部，“我已经给你喘息的时间了。”  
说着，艾尔文又去亲他，下身缓缓抽动起来。  
他的身体被大大打开，艾尔文虽然没有八块腹肌的强壮，但是六块腹肌和人鱼线总还是分分明明，他顶着湿热柔软的肠肉，开始狠狠抽插起来，每一次冲撞都带着吓人的力度。对方一只手撸动着他的性器，另一只手帮助自己撑开臀部的肉好让自己进的更深。冷不丁地，利威尔猛地抓紧了床单。  
他被前后夹击得几乎窒息，敏感的私处被顶了一下，他几乎要弓起身体来。嘴上没有呼吸的空间，发情的热度像浪潮一样把他淹没，他微睁开双眼，想用眼神示意让艾尔文放开他，却只对上了那双溢满了柔情的双眼。  
利威尔一愣，真的没顺过气来，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
艾尔文终于放开他，下身也不再大幅度动作，而是浅浅出入着。  
“…舒服得要窒息了吗？”他的气息微微有些凌乱。  
利威尔第一次觉得他这么坏心眼。  
“……还不都是因为你。啊嗯……”那里又被撞了一下，电击一般的快感往他的下身涌去，他冷不丁地感到大脑一阵空白，腰身一挺，射了出来，白浊溅了两人一身，艾尔文的手指也染上了不少。  
他把手指放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔，“真甜。”  
“………恶心死了。”利威尔偏过头，却又被艾尔文扳回来，嘴唇又压上来。  
发情的热潮还未完全褪去，舌尖探进口腔的时候，欲望又有了抬头的趋势，唇齿交缠，利威尔皱起了眉。  
明明这么苦。  
但对方的人没有给他思考更多的机会，他放开利威尔，直接把他举了起来，让他直接坐在了那根粗大的阳具上，利威尔一下子没有防备，猛地深吸了一口气。  
“………喂…啊………等等啊……太………………深了！……唔嗯…”  
像要顶到喉咙一样的满溢感让他本能地产生了恐惧的心理，柔软的肉壁紧紧吸着艾尔文的粗大，刚刚才半勃起的性器很快又亢奋起来，直挺挺地摩擦着两人的小腹。臀瓣被握住掰到最开，艾尔文搂住他的腰身直叫他逃无可逃，他没了办法，欲望当头，被操了一会，仿佛这样的深度也觉得不够了。  
艾尔文没说话，一口咬在了他的肩胛骨上，他吃痛地扬起脖子，身体里那东西又一次狠狠撞上了他敏感的那点。  
他觉得连自己的尾巴都在颤抖起来了，脑袋被埋在身体里那物什插得混混沌沌，就连顾不得堵住的呻吟都被冲撞得破破碎碎。不过一会，他便只能趴在艾尔文身上，一只手搭上对方的宽大的肩膀。  
对方不放过他，又在他肩膀上咬了一口，感受到利威尔的肉壁一吸一缩地咬紧他，粗重地喘息着，轻柔地舔被他咬过的痕迹。  
“喂…别弄…………啊，不…我要出来…了…………唔……”  
艾尔文每咬一下利威尔都像要跳起来一样收缩肠壁，艾尔文的东西进得太深，那处的褶皱又一下下摩擦顶弄着敏感带，满足他的同时又像是在催促他发泄欲望一般。下身胀得厉害，他想用手帮自己泄出来，却被艾尔文按住了动作。  
“…等我一起。”  
艾尔文偏过头，把他的脸掰过来，又跟他互相啃了一会。这次不是激烈的狂潮，只是像水一样柔软湿腻的含吻，但下身仍然是一阵激烈的抽插，黏腻的水声震动着耳膜，又鼓又硬的囊袋不停碰撞到他的臀肉，发出“啪啪”的声响。利威尔只感觉自己比骑在马上颠簸时更累，两眼好像都已经冒出了金星。  
一吻结束，艾尔文把他的身体捧到面前，亲吻他的下巴，诱惑一般说，“抱着我，好吗？”海一样的眼睛炯炯有神。  
利威尔没作声。  
艾尔文便凑近他的耳边，嘴唇动了动，说了一句话。  
他的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
快感太过强烈。  
手掌所触及到的皮肤都带着噬人的热度。  
他死命咬紧嘴唇，睁大眼睛。眼睛很痛，忍住，他想，他可以做到。  
然而，豆大的泪珠落在艾尔文的肩头，像普通的汗水一样滑落。  
该死！他的嘴唇被咬出血来，为什么！做不到……！  
艾尔文的指腹轻轻擦去他唇上的血渍，将那手指伸进他的口腔。  
牙齿阖紧，艾尔文的目光依旧如水，如海一样宽容地包裹着他。  
他松开了牙齿。  
已经经过了太长太长时间，他几乎忘记了眼泪到底是怎样的味道。  
过去不管发生什么事，即使泪水已经在眼眶里打转，他也还是硬生生忍了下来。但是现在——  
他紧紧抱住了艾尔文的背脊，他的背原来那么宽，许久许久没有拥抱过了。  
眼泪，原来是咸的。  
咸到苦的程度。  
他忽然明白了。  
那双从一开始就望着他的眼睛，爱着他的时候，只一眼就已经将他全部出卖。  
即使艾尔文不记得那些过去，又有什么关系呢，唯有一点是不会变的，那就是他爱他，就算过了千百万年，世界毁灭，他还是爱他。  
艾尔文·史密斯，已经把他的两辈子都许给了利威尔。  
“…………艾尔…文…………唔…”  
艾尔文全身一震，更用力地在他身上驰骋起来。他收缩双腿，缠在艾尔文的腰上，就连尾巴也绕上了他的腰身。  
不知是否是因为利威尔一边压抑一边抽泣，内部的肉壁也随着他的呼吸一缩一缩的，把艾尔文吸得差点射了出来。  
“……抱歉，我射在里面可以吗？”  
利威尔不说话，趴在他身上咬他的脖子。  
体内的粗大又胀大了一分，最后的那几下顶撞来的力量实在是大，直把利威尔顶弄的眼泪都停不下来，在顶进最深处时，艾尔文终于爆发了出来，一股足以烧伤皮肤的暖流注入到了体内，与此同时，利威尔眼前一黑，也达到了高潮。  
情事结束后，体内的热度也褪下去不少，两个人脱力一般倒回床上，利威尔的头发已经完全被汗水浸湿，脸上的泪水和汗液混在一起，一摸就是一股黏黏腻腻的感觉。艾尔文擦去他眼角的眼泪，他还有些微微抽泣，但是已经基本上平静了下来。  
利威尔躲过艾尔文的眼睛，用手背挡住脸，想转过头去，手腕却被身上的人硬生生拉开。  
“我想看看你，利威尔。”艾尔文伏在他身上，带着些微汗湿的手掌覆上利威尔的脸颊，“看着我，好吗？”  
视野很黑暗，但是他们早已经适应了这样的黑暗。对方的脸孔映在眼睛里，那么清晰。  
“现在你愿意接受我吗？不是【Erwin】，而是现在的我。”  
艾尔文拇指的指腹在下眼睑处轻轻摩挲，把那些湿痕一点点拭去。  
尾巴不自觉摇晃起来。  
很温暖。  
这个人的手掌，体温，目光，如此温暖。  
他的手盖在了艾尔文的手背上，握紧。  
“…我想，应该是我问你愿不愿意接受我。”  
艾尔文对他已经够爱了，从现在开始，应该由他表现得更爱一些，才能弥补之前的空缺。  
对方微微一顿，便倾下身轻啄他的嘴唇。  
“当然愿意。”  
说罢，艾尔文又吻了吻他的眼睛，才慢慢从他身体里退出来，抱着他去清洗身体。  
等利威尔洗过澡，在床上睡着时已经是傍晚时分，艾尔文坐在床边，静静地注视着利威尔的睡脸。他似乎还没有从发情的烦躁紧张中恢复过来，脸颊微微带点潮红，一只手攥紧床单。  
艾尔文倾身吻了吻他的脸颊。  
那只是极轻，极轻的一声低喃。  
“……………………。【Levi】……”  
利威尔眉梢忽然一动，抓紧床单的手指松了开来。


End file.
